heroes5fandomcom-20200213-history
Hero Abilities XML
Skills These ids are to be used for **modding** the .xdb files. Ids defined for scripting in the lua engine are slightly different: most HERO_SKILL_XXX are redefined as SKILL_XXX. FIXME Maybe we should rather have the scripting codes here. On the other hand, they are in the Cheating Guide already. Attack (HERO_SKILL_OFFENCE) * HERO_SKILL_ARCHERY --- **Archery** * HERO_SKILL_FRENZY --- **Battle Frenzy** * HERO_SKILL_CHILLING_STEEL --- **Cold Steel** * HERO_SKILL_CRITICAL_STRIKE --- **Excruciating Strike** * HERO_SKILL_WILDFIRE --- **Flaming Arrows** * HERO_SKILL_FOREST_RAGE --- **Nature's Wrath** * HERO_SKILL_OFFENSIVE_FORMATION --- **Offensive Formation** * HERO_SKILL_POWER_OF_HASTE --- **Power of Speed** * HERO_SKILL_RETRIBUTION --- **Retribution** * HERO_SKILL_TACTICS --- **Tactics** Dark Magic (HERO_SKILL_DARK_MAGIC) * HERO_SKILL_SOIL_BURN --- **Corrupted Soil** * HERO_SKILL_PAYBACK --- **Dark Renewal** * HERO_SKILL_PARIAH --- **Fallen Knight** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_CURSES --- **Master of Curses** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_MIND --- **Master of Mind** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_SICKNESS --- **Master of Pain** * HERO_SKILL_SUPRESS_DARK --- **Seal of Darkness** * HERO_SKILL_SHRUG_DARKNESS --- **Shrug Darkness** * HERO_SKILL_WEAKENING_STRIKE --- **Weakening Strike** Defense (HERO_SKILL_DEFENCE) * HERO_SKILL_CHILLING_BONES --- **Chilling Bones** * HERO_SKILL_DEFENSIVE_FORMATION --- **Defensive Formation** * HERO_SKILL_EVASION --- **Evasion** * HERO_SKILL_DEMONIC_RETALIATION --- **Hellwrath** * HERO_SKILL_LAST_STAND --- **Last Stand** * HERO_SKILL_POWER_OF_STONE --- **Power of Endurance** * HERO_SKILL_PREPARATION --- **Preparation** * HERO_SKILL_PROTECTION --- **Protection** * HERO_SKILL_SEAL_OF_PROTECTION --- **Resistance** * HERO_SKILL_HOLD_GROUND --- **Stand Your Ground** * HERO_SKILL_TOUGHNESS --- **Vitality** Destructive Magic (HERO_SKILL_DESTRUCTIVE_MAGIC) * HERO_SKILL_DEADLY_COLD --- **Cold Death** * HERO_SKILL_ANCIENT_SMITHY --- **Fiery Wrath** * HERO_SKILL_SET_AFIRE --- **Ignite** * HERO_SKILL_SUN_FIRE --- **Mana Burst** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_FIRE --- **Master of Fire** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_ICE --- **Master of Ice** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_LIGHTNINGS --- **Master of Storms** * HERO_SKILL_MAGIC_CUSHION --- **Sap Magic** * HERO_SKILL_DEMONIC_FLAME --- **Searing Fires** * HERO_SKILL_SECRETS_OF_DESTRUCTION --- **Secrets of destruction** Enlightenment (HERO_SKILL_LEARNING) * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_SECRETS --- **Arcane Exaltation** * HERO_SKILL_EAGLE_EYE --- **Arcane Intuition** * HERO_SKILL_DARK_REVELATION --- **Dark Revelation** * HERO_SKILL_STUDENT_AWARD --- **Graduate** * HERO_SKILL_INTELLIGENCE --- **Intelligence** * HERO_SKILL_CUNNING_OF_THE_WOODS --- **Know Your Enemy** * HERO_SKILL_LORD_OF_UNDEAD --- **Lord of the Undead** * HERO_SKILL_MENTORING --- **Mentoring** * HERO_SKILL_SCHOLAR --- **Scholar** * HERO_SKILL_TAP_RUNES --- **Tap Runes** * HERO_SKILL_ACADEMY_AWARD --- **Wizard's Reward** Leadership (HERO_SKILL_LEADERSHIP) * HERO_SKILL_ARTIFICIAL_GLORY --- **Artificial Glory** * HERO_SKILL_FAST_AND_FURIOUS --- **Aura of Swiftness** * HERO_SKILL_FOREST_GUARD_EMBLEM --- **Battle Commander** * HERO_SKILL_DIPLOMACY --- **Diplomacy** * HERO_SKILL_ENCOURAGE --- **Divine Guidance** * HERO_SKILL_EMPATHY --- **Empathy** * HERO_SKILL_ESTATES --- **Estates** * HERO_SKILL_GATING_MASTERY --- **Gate Master** * HERO_SKILL_HERALD_OF_DEATH --- **Herald Of Death** * HERO_SKILL_RECRUITMENT --- **Recruitment** * HERO_SKILL_RUNIC_ATTUNEMENT --- **Runic Attunement** Light Magic (HERO_SKILL_LIGHT_MAGIC) * HERO_SKILL_ETERNAL_LIGHT --- **Eternal Light** * HERO_SKILL_FIRE_PROTECTION --- **Fire Resistance** * HERO_SKILL_GUARDIAN_ANGEL --- **Guardian Angel** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_ABJURATION --- **Master of Abjuration** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_BLESSING --- **Master of Blessings** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_WRATH --- **Master of Wrath** * HERO_SKILL_ELITE_CASTERS --- **Refined Mana** * HERO_SKILL_STORM_WIND --- **Storm Wind** * HERO_SKILL_SUPRESS_LIGHT --- **Suppress Light** * HERO_SKILL_TWILIGHT --- **Twilight** Logistics (HERO_SKILL_LOGISTICS) * HERO_SKILL_DEATH_TREAD --- **Death March** * HERO_SKILL_ROAD_HOME --- **Familiar Ground** * HERO_SKILL_MARCH_OF_THE_MACHINES --- **March of the Golems** * HERO_SKILL_NAVIGATION --- **Navigation** * HERO_SKILL_PATHFINDING --- **Pathfinding** * HERO_SKILL_SCOUTING --- **Scouting** * HERO_SKILL_DISGUISE_AND_RECKON --- **Silent Stalker** * HERO_SKILL_SNATCH --- **Snatch** * HERO_SKILL_QUICK_GATING --- **Swift Gating** * HERO_SKILL_QUICKNESS_OF_MIND --- **Swift Mind** * HERO_SKILL_TELEPORT_ASSAULT --- **Teleport Assault** Luck (HERO_SKILL_LUCK) * HERO_SKILL_DEAD_LUCK --- **Dead Man's Curse** * HERO_SKILL_DWARVEN_LUCK --- **Dwarven Luck** * HERO_SKILL_ELVEN_LUCK --- **Elven Luck** * HERO_SKILL_RESISTANCE --- **Magic Resistance** * HERO_SKILL_FORTUNATE_ADVENTURER --- **Resourcefulness** * HERO_SKILL_LUCKY_STRIKE --- **Soldier's Luck** * HERO_SKILL_SPOILS_OF_WAR --- **Spoils of War** * HERO_SKILL_CRITICAL_GATING --- **Swarming Gate** * HERO_SKILL_GRAIL_VISION --- **Tear of Asha Vision** * HERO_SKILL_LUCKY_SPELLS --- **Warlock's Luck** Sorcery (HERO_SKILL_SORCERY) * HERO_SKILL_INSIGHTS --- **Arcane Brillance** * HERO_SKILL_CASTER_CERTIFICATE --- **Arcane Excellence** * HERO_SKILL_ARCANE_TRAINING --- **Arcane Training** * HERO_SKILL_SPELLPROOF_BONES --- **Boneward** * HERO_SKILL_COUNTERSPELL --- **Counterspell** * HERO_SKILL_DISTRACT --- **Distract** * HERO_SKILL_CHAOTIC_SPELLS --- **Erratic Mana** * HERO_SKILL_WISDOM --- **Magic Insight** * HERO_SKILL_MYSTICISM --- **Mana Regeneration** * HERO_SKILL_EXPLODING_CORPSES --- **Soulfire** Summoning Magic (HERO_SKILL_SUMMONING_MAGIC) * HERO_SKILL_UNSUMMON --- **Banish** * HERO_SKILL_ELEMENTAL_BALANCE --- **Elemental Balance** * HERO_SKILL_ELEMENTAL_OVERKILL --- **Exorcism** * HERO_SKILL_FIRE_AFFINITY --- **Fire Warriors** * HERO_SKILL_FOG_VEIL --- **Fog Veil** * HERO_SKILL_HAUNT_MINE --- **Haunted Mines** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_CREATURES --- **Master of Conjuration** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_QUAKES --- **Master of Earthblood** * HERO_SKILL_MASTER_OF_ANIMATION --- **Master of Life** * HERO_SKILL_RUNIC_ARMOR --- **Runic Armour** War Machines (HERO_SKILL_WAR_MACHINES) * HERO_SKILL_BALLISTA --- **Ballista** * HERO_SKILL_TRIPLE_CATAPULT --- **Brimstone Rain** * HERO_SKILL_CATAPULT --- **Catapult** * HERO_SKILL_FIRST_AID --- **First Aid** * HERO_SKILL_IMBUE_BALLISTA --- **Imbue Ballista** * HERO_SKILL_LAST_AID --- **Plague Tent** * HERO_SKILL_REMOTE_CONTROL --- **Remote Control** * HERO_SKILL_RUNIC_MACHINES --- **Runic Machines** * HERO_SKILL_SHAKE_GROUND --- **Tremors** * HERO_SKILL_TRIPLE_BALLISTA --- **Triple Ballista** Artificer - Wizard (HERO_SKILL_ARTIFICIER) * HERO_SKILL_MELT_ARTIFACT --- **Consume Artifact** * HERO_SKILL_MAGIC_MIRROR --- **Magic mirror** * HERO_SKILL_MAGIC_BOND --- **Mark of the Wizard** * HERO_SKILL_ABSOLUTE_WIZARDY --- **Arcane Omniscience** Avenger - Ranger (HERO_SKILL_AVENGER) * HERO_SKILL_SNIPE_DEAD --- **Deadeye Shot** * HERO_SKILL_IMBUE_ARROW --- **Imbue Arrow** * HERO_SKILL_MULTISHOT --- **Rain of Arrows** * HERO_SKILL_ABSOLUTE_LUCK --- **Nature's Luck** Elemental Chains - Warlock (HERO_SKILL_INVOCATION) * HERO_SKILL_DARK_RITUAL --- **Dark Ritual** * HERO_SKILL_ELEMENTAL_VISION --- **Elemental Vision** * HERO_SKILL_EMPOWERED_SPELLS --- **Empowered Spells** * HERO_SKILL_ABSOLUTE_CHAINS --- **Rage of the Elements** Gating - Demon Lord (HERO_SKILL_GATING) * HERO_SKILL_CONSUME_CORPSE --- **Consume Corpse** * HERO_SKILL_DEMONIC_FIRE --- **Hellfire** * HERO_SKILL_DEMONIC_STRIKE --- **Mark of the Damned** * HERO_SKILL_ABSOLUTE_GATING --- **Urgash's Call** Necromancy - Necromancer (HERO_SKILL_NECROMANCY) * HERO_SKILL_DEATH_SCREAM --- **Banshee Howl** * HERO_SKILL_NO_REST_FOR_THE_WICKED --- **Eternal Servitude** * HERO_SKILL_SPIRIT_LINK --- **Mark of the Necromancer** * HERO_SKILL_ABSOLUTE_FEAR --- **Howl of Terror** Runelore - Runemage (HERO_SKILL_RUNELORE) * HERO_SKILL_FINE_RUNE --- **Fine Rune** * HERO_SKILL_STRONG_RUNE --- **Greater Rune** * HERO_SKILL_REFRESH_RUNE --- **Refresh Rune** * HERO_SKILL_ABSOLUTE_PROTECTION --- **Absolute Protection** Training - Knight (HERO_SKILL_TRAINING) * HERO_SKILL_PRAYER --- **Benediction** * HERO_SKILL_EXPERT_TRAINER --- **Expert Trainer** * HERO_SKILL_HOLY_CHARGE --- **Retaliation Strike** * HERO_SKILL_ABSOLUTE_CHARGE --- **Unstoppable Charge**